slugterrafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:L-daria/Rozdział 27 Rekonesans
Szybko miałam zamiar minąć postać jednak ona nagle się zatrzymała i zaczęła się gorączkowo rozglądać -Jak on mógł tam doskoczyć ?-myślał na głos patrząc na sufit na którym były widoczne nieliczne ślady pazurów -Kto nie mógł doskoczyć -zapytałam podchodząc do ... Burmistrza - Dzień dobry panie Weasly- powiedział od razu odwracając się ode mnie -Czy przypadkiem nie jest pan na zwolnieniu ?- zapytał -Przyszłem bo ... zapomniałem paru rzeczy z gabinetu -powiedziałam zastanawijąc się nad wmiare realną odpowiedzią -Rozumiem -powiedział burmistrz -I przy okazji czy mógły pan zająć się ukryciem naszej małej tajemnicy ?-zapytał -Tajemnicy ? -Dlatego wysłałem Cię na chorobowe bo za dużo pracowałeś, i nic nie pamiętałeś- powiedział -Przepraszam ale mógłby mi pan powiedzieć o tym bo ja naprawde po... tych tabletkach kompletnie nic nie pamiętam -Portal do Głębokich Grot dla Blacka- powiedział a raczej szepnął mi do ucha -A dokładniej przez co mam go ukrywać ?- zapytałam -Shane z jego bandą się tu kręcą -powiedział -I co z tego, przecież -niedokończyłam bo radny wciął się w połowie zdania -Twoja kochana pamięć za bardzo szfankuje -powiedział lekko kręcąc głową, jednak kontynuował swoją wypowedź- Shane'a ugryzł ten wilkołak z tych przeklętych grót -No i co z tego?- próbowałam wymusić z niego jak najwięcej informacji -To że teraz się w niego zmienia i najwidoczniej poszedł na małe zwiady -powiedział wskazując na sufit i podrapaną scianą -A złapaliście go ?-zapytałam -Naturalnie że tak- odpowiedział dumnym tonem -A mógła- mógłbym -szybko zmieniłam końcówke tak aby burmistrz się nie zorientował- Go zobaczyć?- dokończyłam -Oczywiście ale po co ?- dopytywał się -Bo chce sprawdzić jedną rzecz na temat tych ... wilkołaków- odpowiedziałam po chwili zamyślenia nad ostatnim słowem -Oczywiście proszę za mną -powiedział i skierował się w stronę piwnicy Eli Po 20 minutach męczenia się z paroma zawiasami celi udało mi się je rozwalic na tyle by móc je spokojnie wyważyć jednak nagle moje ucho wyłapało dzwięk ... a raczej odbijania sie echem kroków po całym pomieszczeniu. Momentalnie zmieniłem się z powortem w wilka i położyłem się w rogu celi i nie zwracając uwagi na coraz głośniejsze kroki udawałem głęboki sen. -Oto nasz mały więzień- powiedział wskazując na mnie Kiedy tylko usłyszałem jego głos rzucilem się na drzwi celi ale przypomniałem sobie o moim ostatnim ... działaniu i zaprzestałem na szczekaniu i warczeniu na przybyszów. Jednak coś było nie tak ten koleś z boku pachniał znajomo jakbym kiedyś go już widział. Być może to było nie możliwe ale coś kazało mu zaufać. -Czyli to jest ?- zapytał -Eli Shane - powiedział przez co miałem zamiar się niego zrzucić wraz z kratami -A skąd ma pan tę pewność ?-zapytał rudy mężczyzna -Tylko Shane'owie mają taki talent do ... wpakowywania nosa w nie swoje sprawy -warknął patrząc na mnie z pogardą Wtedy już nie wytrzymałem i rzuciłem się na kraty które z hukiem się na niego przewróciły ... Po długiej przerwie wróciłam z dużą porcją weny. Dla tych którzy to czytają dziękuje za cierpliwość i proszę jej jeszcze więcej gdyż w ten wtorek wujeżdzam na Korf (Grecja) no i nie zabardzo będe miała tam możliwości do napisania kolejnych rozdziałów... Jednak po tygodniu wracam :D Przepraszam za tak krótki wpis ... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach